


Go for it, Ash.

by TsundereKitty



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha Ash Lynx, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cute Okumura Eiji, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Lee Yut-Lung & Okumura Eiji are Best Friends, M/M, Omega Okumura Eiji, Protective Ash Lynx, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 09:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsundereKitty/pseuds/TsundereKitty
Summary: Las tácticas de seducción desesperadas de Ash Lynx para conquistar a su pareja destinada.Banana fish omegaverse.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Lee Yut-Lung/Shorter Wong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Go for it, Ash.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola mis bonitos lectores! Esta es básicamente una trama de romance juvenil mezclada con omegaverse con algo de humor estúpido. Porque sacar fics innecesarios es mi pasión y una amiga me estaba hablando demasiado del omegaverse así que acá estamos.  
> ¡Espero que les guste!

¿Quién era él? Cabello dorado, piel de porcelana, jades relucientes, perfección de irrealidad. Él era el sueño americano dentro de esa facultad, una belleza para contemplar, ingenio que envidiar, corazones que romper y galantería que conquistar. El alumno más destacado de la facultad de medicina, el alfa de pueblo que logró enamorar a toda la ciudad con un solo suspiro, un misterio envuelto en una sonrisa galante. 

¿Quién era él? Damas y caballeros: El lince de Nueva York.

Aunque a Ash Lynx le importaba una mierda su reputación, su mejor amigo no pensaba de la misma manera. Eiji Okumura agradecía la atención que los rodeaba, la admiración lo hacía esforzarse más en su recuperación, porque sí, era intoxicante tener a una multitud aclamando por el Fly Boy. Su carrera como estrella lucía prometedora gracias al fervor de los cielos. Por más que él quisiese al rubio, no lo entendía. Habían pasado cincos años desde que se conocieron y el petulante jamás había mostrado interés en una pareja, eso lo frustraba. A pesar de adorar la inspiración era humillante que las chicas lo abordasen en los pasillos para interrogarlo por tan hosca beldad. Le era común que lo acorralasen para quitarle el número del alfa o pedirle que le diese cartas de amor.

El más joven ni siquiera intentaba captar la atención, sin embargo, era imposible no quedar pasmado al verlo desfilar por los adoquines de la facultad, la manera en que el viento revolvía desde sus cabellos hasta sus pestañas era sublime. Al moreno le parecía ridículo que él no aprovechase semejante coquetería para ser un Don Juan.

¿Cuándo su soltería se convirtió en un problema?

Cierto, todo este drama se remonta a la generosidad de Frederick Arthur.

Pero los flashes lo hacían ver como un sueño ¿no?

—¿Ni siquiera vas a tratar de estudiar? —Vislumbrar molestia en tan aniñadas facciones era su placer secreto. Él amaba jugar con la paciencia de Eiji Okumura, sin embargo, era su culpa por ser así de encantador. Que irresistible era la manera en que su nariz se arrugaba por culpa de la cólera.

—No lo necesito. —La biblioteca de la facultad era el refugio para su amistad, la inmensidad de los ventanales le confería un aspecto mágico a la infinidad de los libreros —. Lo aprendí todo en clases. —El moreno lanzó un pesado bufido antes de dejarse caer sobre una pila de manuscritos. 

—Apenas es la primera semana y ya me siento explotado por los profesores. —La ternura con la que el rubio le acarició los cabellos le revitalizó el alma, la intimidad de esos toques era una ruleta rusa para su corazón—. ¿Tus clases no son demasiado ligeras? Deberíamos estar sufriendo juntos. —Él no recordaba haber pagado la matrícula para estresarse, ahogarse en café y rezarle al insomnio. Deberían poner esos detalles en los folletos de inscripciones.

—No lo son. —El orgullo con el que fulguraron esos jades le tensó el orgullo—. Tal vez la vejez te está afectando, _onii-chan_. —Lo único más famoso que la inteligencia de Ash Lynx era el atractivo de su ego.

—Arrogante. —Sus dedos se enroscaron en aquellos rebeldes mechones de oscuridad.

—Solo contigo.

Ellos habían sido mejores amigos desde la escuela, la dulzura del moreno fue un contraste curioso para tan bruta sinceridad. La atención del lince de Nueva York fue capturada apenas esos grandes ojos cafés se robaron la realidad en un salto inquebrantable por la libertad. Ellos eran una combinación tan explosiva como extraña. Ingresar a la misma universidad no fue difícil, los dos eran aplicados a su manera y aunque el inglés seguía siendo una traba para el japonés, Ash se encargaba de cuidarlo y apoyarlo. Estar juntos era más natural que respirar, eso les encantaba. A pesar de los rumores ellos eran inseparables: sus manías, sus secretos, sus heridas, no existían obstáculos en tan sagrada relación.

¡Un alfa y un omega podían ser amigos! ¡Ellos eran la prueba!

¿Verdad?

Excepto que Ash estaba perdidamente enamorado del moreno.

Fue inevitable, él lo había convertido en un desastre de pánicos gays andante pero el ingenuo ni siquiera se daba cuenta. ¡Que indignante! Al menos debería hacerse responsable, sin embargo, confesarse le era imposible.

—¿Hoy quieres ir a mi apartamento? Podemos ordenar una pizza y ver una película. —Que el rubio estuviese tan relajado antes de la catástrofe académica consiguió que la mandíbula le temblase y el ceño se perdiese entre tanta saña.

—Te acabo de decir que estoy estresado. —El moreno no levantó su mentón de la pila de libros—. ¿Y tú quieres ir a comer?

—Puedes escoger la película. —Él supo que había ganado cuando contempló una tímida sonrisa asomarse bajo la finura de esos pómulos. Que bella era esa expresión, maldición le gustaba tanto. ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser tan adorable?! ¿Acaso lo estaba seduciendo?

—La masacre de las calabazas será. —Que difícil fue reprimir tan brusca carcajada al observar semejante terror—. ¿No dijiste que yo la podía elegir?

—Pero… —El más alto se frotó el entrecejo.

—Está decidido. —Estando borracho él soltó ese secreto. Era humillante la manera en que el omega abusaba de esa confianza, no tenía nada de divertido burlarse de un niño aterrado por su propio reflejo.

—¡Ash! ¡Amigo! —La estridencia en el grito de Shorter hizo que la biblioteca entera lo mandase a callar—. ¿Has visto lo que está pegado por toda la facultad? —La incertidumbre con la que el rubio negó fue una puerta hacia el caos.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —El moreno estampó con violencia un panfleto contra la montaña de libros.

—Parece que ahora eres una estrella. —La cólera con la que él tomó ese papel consiguió que los bordes se rompiesen y el texto se deformara.

Ahí no solo se encontraba impresa su fotografía, con sus datos y su número de celular, sino que alguien había decidido que sería gracioso publicar eso como si él fuese un desesperado en busca de pareja destinada. El folleto parecía un perfil sacado del mismo _Tinder_. Él prendió su teléfono para comprobar la verdad, apenas la pantalla se iluminó centenares de llamadas y mensajes llenaron su bandeja de entrada e hicieron colapsar la red.

—¿Quién fue el gracioso?

Si algo odiaba el alfa era que se metiesen en su vida personal. Él no tenía tiempo para romances cuando su corazón tenía dueño, sin embargo, no lo presionaría aunque lo matase por dentro. Por ahora estaba bien saliendo con Shorter y Eiji mientras jugaban al _breakfast club._ El único objetivo en la mente del lince era convertirse en el médico más talentoso que el mundo se pudiese imaginar para reformar Cape Cod con su genialidad. Aunque no le tenía aprecio a su pueblo natal, su hermano vivía ahí, por eso él necesitaba mejorar esa pesadilla decadente para transformarlo en un retazo de decencia. Fue Griffin quien usó hasta el último de sus ahorros para enviarlo a la universidad. ¿Novia? Una chica solo interferiría.

A menos que fuese Eiji, por supuesto.

Él tenía prioridades.

—Al parecer le robaste la conquista a Arthur. —El capitán del equipo de fútbol, que cliché—. Así que él decidió dejarte como un completo mujeriego.

—No parece estarte yendo tan mal. —La ironía con la que el más bajo apuntó a su celular le cerró la garganta. El aparato parecía a punto de explotar por una sobrecarga.

—Él me ha provocado desde que llegué a la universidad. —La violencia con la que se alzó de su silla rasguñó el piso—. Si tanto quiere ajustar cuentas le daré el placer. —Sin embargo, la palma del japonés lo frenó.

—No armes un escándalo por esto, te puede costar la beca o los créditos, en un par de días esto se olvidará. —El rubio sabía que su mejor amigo tenía razón. Si existía una persona sensata en esa locura era el omega.

—Bien. —Él tomó de la muñeca a sus dos víctimas—. Pero me ayudarán a sacar esos estúpidos carteles.

Y aunque dijeron que con el caer de las hojas esto se olvidaría, no pasó, las llamadas se volvieron insoportables, las emboscadas en los pasillos parecían un sátira, algunas chicas incluso se habían atrevido a visitar su apartamento. Ellas no tenían malas intenciones, él lo sabía, varios regalos y cartas de amor le fueron entregadas durante esas sofocantes semanas, sin embargo, él ya no podía concentrarse con tanta atención. ¡Esto era acoso sexual! Por más que Shorter se burlase de él por emplear esa palabra aquella era la definición, ni siquiera podía ir al baño sin que una mujer guapa lo invitara al cine. Qué pesadilla más horrorosa. Él no podía seguir lloriqueando por el omega si lo seguían interrumpiendo.

—¿Por qué no solo consigues una novia? —El moreno se acomodó un cabello detrás de la oreja mientras se paseaban bajo las sombras de la universidad. Gracias al señor popularidad ellos solo podían salir de la biblioteca cuando cerraba—. Piénsalo, si consigues a tu pareja destinada ellas te dejarán en paz. —Ash frunció la boca.

—Es verdad… —Él lo había considerado incontables veces, sin embargo—. Pero todas parecen estar locas o desesperadas. —La idea no le gustaba. Tener que darle la mano a una desconocida iba más allá de su tolerancia. Él tenía límites que no podía transgredir, su corazón era uno de ellos.

—Puedes pedirle a Yue que se travista para ti. —La carcajada del japonés retumbó por toda la facultad.

—Prefiero pedírselo a Shorter. —No era un secreto el odio que se tenían esos dos. Bellezas fatalistas, superioridad legendaria, ingenio de ensueño. Apenas se conocieron supieron que serían competencia. El sol no podía brillar en paralelo a la luna.

—Ustedes serían la pareja candente de la facultad.

—Mis condolencias, parece que por fin él te lavó el cerebro. —El moreno rodó los ojos, sus hombros chocaron con suavidad mientras se encaminaban hacia la salida, la calidez de esa caricia los embriagó.

—Él es una persona agradable.

—Seguro. —La luz de las estrellas fue robada por esos melifluos ojos cafés—. Las víboras son animales adorables, casi se me olvida. —La ternura con la que sus manos se rozaron los hizo sonreír. Que fácil sería si se pudiese confesar.

Alto…

Esa era una buena idea.

—Eiji. —La expresión del lince lo forzó a frenar—. ¿Quieres ser mi novio? —Hasta la mandíbula se le cayó ante semejante pregunta.

—¿Qué? —Él debía estar alucinando para haber escuchado esa idiotez. Por más que parpadeó la serenidad se mantuvo omnipotente en la galantería de esas facciones.

—Sé mi novio. —Que el rubio acomodase un brazo sobre sus hombros le heló la sangre.

—No seas ridículo, somos amigos. —¡Abortar misión! Debía salvar la situación, era momento de usar esos 200 puntos de IQ.

—Ayúdame a pretender para que esas chicas me dejen en paz, no será difícil, nosotros ya parecemos una pareja, hasta Shorter me lo ha dicho. —La indignación en tan bellos rasgos lo hizo reír.

—Yo sí quiero tener una relación real con otra persona, si pretendo ser tu novio eso no pasará este año. —Por más que se trató de liberar el más alto no lo dejó—. Ash… —La noche tenía sabor a errores y el cielo se había pintado del color de la juventud.

—Vamos. —Usar esa legendaria galantería en su contra era trampa—. Solo será hasta que se pase todo este alboroto. —Si el japonés tenía una debilidad eran esos ojos verdes.

—No lo sé. —El aroma del alfa lo intoxicó, tan tentador—. ¿No se pondrán raras las cosas entre nosotros dos luego de esto?

—¿Te parece raro esto? —Ellos entrelazaron sus manos bajo el arrullo de la luna. El más joven contuvo un gritito por la emoción. Oh sí, esto sería fabuloso. Eventualmente se terminaría enamorando de él, era obvio.

—Sí. —El crujir de las hojas fue mágico en ese momento—. No quiero perder a mi mejor amigo por una idiotez.

—Vamos, nos hemos dado la mano desde que nos conocemos. —La violencia con la que se pintaron las mejillas del omega lo hizo suspirar.

—La profesora me dijo que en América eran más afectuosos, yo pensaba que se refería a eso. —La ferocidad con la que arremetió su corazón en la inocencia de esa caricia fue inolvidable. Que ingenuidad más inquebrantable. Que sus compañeros se mofasen de ellos por andar de las manos solo lo hacía apretarlo con más fuerza.

—¿De verdad me dejarás hacer el ridículo con Shorter? Ni siquiera se depilará las piernas para travestirse. —La suavidad de esa sonrisa lo embelesó.

—Ya sabes que no. —Sus dedos terminaron de entrelazarse en la ternura de esa confesión—. Mientras solo finja ser tu novio por un tiempo y las cosas no se pongan raras entre nosotros dos supongo que está bien. —El magnetismo con el que esos jades fulguraron le robó la respiración. Esto sería un problema. Él lo sabía.

—Entonces… —La galantería con la que le besó los nudillos fue un estrago para su cordura—. Desde hoy eres el amante del lince. —La confianza con la que el rubio deslizó su mano hacia su cintura lo hizo temblar—. Eres afortunado Eiji Okumura. —Y aunque le dijo eso, él solo se profesó atrapado en una aterradora confusión.

Más que afortunado él se sentía asustado. 

—Supongo que lo soy.

Al diablo, mañana se preocuparía de eso.

Esta noche solo era un chico afortunado, nada podía salir si solo fingían.

¿Verdad?

**Author's Note:**

> La pobre gente que ha leído esta clase de tramas mías ya sabe que esperar, tendremos pánicos gays, romance juvenil, relaciones fingidas que fracasan violentamente y mucho humor tonto. Nos vemos cuando termine las dos historias que ya están en su recta final, o sea como en dos semanas.  
> ¡Cuídense!


End file.
